retro_crashfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Woods/Walkthrough
This is the page for the walkthrough of Turtle Woods. For the base page, click here! ---- Collectibles * Crystal * Clear Gem * Blue Gem Walkthrough Crystal, Bonus and Clear Gem Walk out the circular door and into the woods. Break the ? Box and kill the blue armadillo type... thing up ahead. Jump over the small wall and bounce between the two striped boxes to get all the fruit. Jump across the mud pit (don’t worry about sinking, you won’t) and continue up the path, staying to the right. Kill the enemy, jump over the next gap, and continue to a stack of three boxes. Break them all, jump over the gap, and kill the enemy. Grab the ? Box and the Aku Aku box. Hit the checkpoint as well and backtrack to the funky face on the ground. Perform a body slam to reach a secret area. If you want the clear gem, be sure to come in this area to get the boxes. Break all of them on the first platform and hop along following the path. Jump on the turtle’s back to flip it over and then do a body slam to kill it. There are two turtles. After you finish them, hop to the platform with the two stacked boxes. Break them along with the checkpoint box. Continue along the path and be ready to jump on top of the vulture that swoops down at you. Since you do have to break the springy box, get all of the fruit and spin the arrow box. Drop down and be very careful to avoid the Nitro Boxes below. Jump up to the next platform with a springy box and slide jump to the platform above the Nitro Boxes to get the boxes up there. Hop back to the right and break the springy box. Since you broke the springy box, you have to slide jump up to the next grassy ledge. When you begin to approach the pink bird, jump on its back and immediately slide jump to the right to reach the platform with the boxes. If you mess up, you’ll either have to purposefully die or start the level over again. Repeat the same process with the next bird and then drop down to the lower level to grab the boxes. Follow the path, killing the vulture and hitting the two boxes (one is the Green ! Box that destroys all of the Nitro Boxes). Step on the center of the platform to ride up to the main part of the level. Walk through the area where you hit the checkpoint and follow the path, destroying any enemy that gets in your way. Eventually, you’ll come to a section of ground with a ? on it. Fall down into the gap to enter the Bonus. BONUS: Basically all you have to do is jump over gaps and break all the boxes. These boxes do go to the grand total of broken boxes, so be sure to get them all. There are a total of five. Jump on the question mark to leave the bonus. Trek through the mud and be sure to grab the boxes in it. Follow the path killing any enemies, jumping over gaps, and breaking boxes. Eventually, you’ll reach another checkpoint. Break all of the stacked boxes and grab the Aku Aku mask up ahead. Fall down into the pit. A bunch of armadillo things will crawl up from the ground and attack. Spin to get rid of them. Once they’re gone, jump on the mushroom and follow the path to find a spiky turtle. Wait until it’s directly under the box to jump on its back. Use it as a trampoline to hit the box. Break the boxes ahead and fall into the next pit to find more enemies waiting in the ground. Beat them all and use the mushroom to get out. Cross the next mud pit, breaking the box along the way. Grab the crystal and drop down into the pit. Kill all the enemies and bounce out. Follow the trail of fruit and hop over the narrow gap to the end. Enter the door and grab the gem (if you got all of the boxes). Blue Gem To get the Blue Gem, you have to go through this entire level without breaking any boxes. This task is quite easy except whenever you are faced with two rows of boxes blocking the way out. Jump on the striped one and jump off to clear the rows without breaking any boxes. Continue all the way to the end to collect the Blue Gem. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough